Papéis Trocados
by Jean Romani
Summary: [10 cap online] O que poderia acontecer se Gina ficasse no corpo de Draco e o Draco no de Gina? Romance com pitadas de comédia
1. Prólogo

**Notações Importantes: **Está é uma fanfic baseada na coleção "Harry Potter" e inspirada num episódio de anime (Card Captor Sakura).É importante lembrar que ela é apenas baseada.

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens citados me pertencem, e essa fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Então, divirta-se :)

**Prólogo**

Era aula de poções. Gina queria que o tempo passasse logo. A matéria de Snape podia até ser interessante, mas ele não... Talvez fosse isso que tornasse a aula dele tão detestável, pensou.

-... Por isso, os cuidados que se devem ter com a _Poção de Mariças_ são...

Gina estava brincando distraidamente com uma mecha de seu cabelo e perdeu o fio da meada no meio da explicação.

_"Não tem problema. Depois eu pego com alguém..."_

- Acredito que a senhorita Weasley deva saber muitíssimo bem a matéria pois nem sequer está tomando nota do que eu estou falando - disse o professor em seu habitual tom seco - Menos 5 pontos para Grifinória.

_"Droga!"_,disse Gina baixinho para si mesma enquanto Snape se afastava.

Pegou seu material para a poção e foi misturando rapidamente os ingredientes,sem ter muita certeza do que tinha posto nela,mais tentando alcançar o ritmo de seus amigos.

- Guardem suas poções nesses recipientes - o professor apontou uma prateleira cheia de cilindros de todos os tamanhos. - Continuaremos na próxima aula.

Já era a hora do almoço. Gina ainda estava segurando seu material e o cilindro com a poção. Sua mochila tinha se rasgado no caminho e o feitiço que sua amiga Lilá lançou para fechar o buraco só servira para abri-lo ainda mais.

Estava correndo até o Salão Comunal por um velho atalho que havia aprendido com os seus irmãos, Fred e Jorge, quando algo melado e frio se agarrou em sua perna esquerda. Era o sapo fujão de Neville, Trevo.

Gina conseguiu conter um grito de surpresa, mais não foi tão ágil com o seu material.

CRASH!

-Ai, Deus! - lamuriou-se ela enquanto se ajoelhava para tentar salvar alguns pergaminhos. Seu tinteiro já era, pensou ao olhar pequenos pingos pretos e borrados na sua saia e uma pocinha que se misturava com sua poção azul piscina, tornando-a azul escuro.

Ouviu passos no corredor se aproximando.

_"Deve ser Filch... to perdida!", _pensou enquanto tentava desesperadamente salvar mais alguma coisa.

- Ora, ora, Weasley! O que você andou aprontando por aqui? Tsc, tsc... Filch não vai gostar nada - Gina escutou uma voz atrás dela e quando se deu conta de quem era não teve coragem de se virar.

Draco Malfoy, sim, e com o distintivo de monitor no peito. Nem Percy se matava tanto para mostrar que era monitor quanto ele. Gina o olhou com desprezo, mas não falou nada, apenas continuou recolhendo os dois últimos pergaminhos que restavam.

-Se você quiser eu posso te dar alguns pergaminhos em branco que eu tenho. Deve ser difícil ser pobre - disse ele dando ênfase na última palavra.

Gina, ainda agachada no chão se estressou, e ao ver os pés de Draco a sua mão, não resistiu e deu um puxão neles. Draco caiu com o traseiro no chão, com Gina lançando-lhe um sorriso vitorioso.

Ele a encarou, assustado. Não esperava tal atitude de Gina e em seguida olhou para sua mão que estava mergulhada numa poça de tinta e _poção de mariças_, ela não sabia mais o que era.Gina também olhou para suas mãos e percebeu que uma delas estava na poça e a outra continuava no tornozelo de Draco.

Os dois se encararam. Gina sentiu a vista embaçar, então começou a tremer convulsivamente e ao que tudo indicava, Draco também. Sentiu algo a sugar para fora do seu corpo por alguns instantes, até que por fim, caiu no chão.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou assim, mas quando ela se levantou teve uma surpresa.

Havia uma cópia, se não alguém muito parecido com ela, acabando de acordar.

- Er...

Percebeu que sua voz estava diferente quando falou, estava bem mais grossa e masculina.

_"Bobagem"_, pensou, mais interessada no seu clone.

De repente a outra Gina abriu os olhos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

- Por que você gritou?

- Porque você me assustou.

- Ei... Essa não é a minha voz!

- Quem é você?

- Ha ha ha, Weasley, quer brincar de adivinhar agora?

- Não, não pode ser você, você é eu ou... - Malfoy a interrompeu apontando para o reflexo na poça azul no chão.

Era, de início, uma visão normal... pareciam ser Gina e Draco, mas Gina tinha certeza de que estava no lado direito...

_"OH, NÃO! EU NÃO POSSO, NÃO É POSSÍVEL, EU ESTOU NO CORPO DO DRACO!", _gritava mentalmente. Numa tentativa inútil deu um beliscão em Malfoy pra ver se era ele ou ela.

- Ai! Quem te deu o direito de me tocar?

- E-eu não posso estar tendo esse pesadelo... é simplesmente ridículo!

- Imagine o meu estado então! Não acredito que eu estou no corpo de uma Weasley...

- DÁ PARA VOCÊ CALAR ESSA SUA BOCA?

- Precisamos descobrir como reverter isso imediatamente! O que é isso afinal? - ele apontou para o que há minutos atrás tinha sido uma poção.

- Era minha poção... eu deixei ela cair no chão...

- E por acaso você sabe qual é o nome dessa poção?

- Acho que é Mariças...

- E o que ela faz?

- Não sei...

- Droga, Weasley! Que diabos que você faz nas aulas de poções? Eu não quero ir até a Madame Pomfrey. Não quero que saibam que eu estou no seu corpo. Precisamos descobrir como desfazer isso e agora.

- E o que vamos fazer até lá? - choramingou Gina.

- Primeiro pare de chorar. Eu não gosto de ver minha imagem chorando, fica ridículo. Você vai ter que assumir o meu lugar, e veja lá, não faça besteiras, e o mais importante, NÃO CONTE PARA NINGUÉM, nem mesmo para aqueles dementes do Crabby e do Goyle...

- Certo! Digo o mesmo para você - disse Gina. Será que ela ficava assim quando ficava brava?

- Amanhã nessa mesma hora a gente se encontra aqui.


	2. Gina é Draco

Capítulo 1 – Gina é Draco

Gina acordou, levantando-se da cama preguiçosamente, ainda de olhos fechados. Não conseguia sentir como se fosse ela mesma que estava fazendo aqueles movimentos. Ou então havia comido muita feijoada na janta, pois sentia o corpo mais pesado do que o normal.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos e ao constatar que eles estavam mais curtos abriu os olhos em pânico, lembrando do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

_"Oh não! Eu continuo no corpo de Draco. Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!" ·_

Foi até o banheiro do dormitório, onde havia um enorme espelho entalhado de cobras, rezando baixinho para ver seu reflexo de sempre.

Porém, quando olhou a imagem de Draco refletida nele não teve jeito. Estava no corpo dele, ela continuava nele.

_"Ser Draco não deve ser tão tenebroso. Quer dizer eu só vou ter que ser um pouco estúpida e babar meu cabelo, oops do Draco, de gel. Na verdade parece ser fácil"._

Mas não era bem assim.

Gina, já estava com seu, ou melhor, o uniforme de Draco. Arrumou impecável, como sempre estava o do sonserino. Só que não contava com uma vontade imensa de ir ao banheiro.

Ficou estática. Se não fosse no banheiro faria nas calças e aquilo seria péssimo... Draco ficaria louco. Mas como ela faria xixi com _AQUILO_? Gina sentiu a face se contrair em uma careta e foi procurar o banheiro, mas não antes de...

DRAQUINHO! - era Pansy Parkinson, no final do corredor, toda alegre correndo em sua direção.

Será que eu olho? Será que Draco olharia?Olhou.

O que você quer? - disse Gina se espantando com a voz áspera. Levaria muito tempo para se acostumar com aquilo.

Oh, Draco, é que eu estava com saudade, sabe? - respondeu Pansy, colocando os braços em volta do "Draco".

_"AAAARGH! O QUE EU FAÇO? EU NÃO VOU BEIJAR A PANSY! SERÁ QUE SE ELA ME BEIJAR EU POSSO SER CONSIDERADA LÉSBICA? MESMO ASSIM ISSO ME DÁ NOJO! BLARGH! DRACO QUE RESOLVA ISSO DEPOIS! EU GOSTO DO HARRY E NÃO DESSA..DESSA MOCRÉIA!"_

Saia! Está amassando a minha roupa! - disse, brava.

Certo... - disse ela se afastando - Mas me prometa que de noite você vai me dar nem que seja um beijinho! - completou Pansy com um sorriso malicioso.

_"Meu Deus, que horror! Como Draco atura isso?" ·_  
- Depois a gente conversa. Estou atrasado para a minha aula! - completou com a voz seca.

Depois de certos contratempos, Gina chegou no Salão Comunal acompanhada de Crabbe e Goyle. Tremia ao saber que veria sua própria imagem e que não seria ela que estaria agindo, e sim, Draco Malfoy.

Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina se esforçando ao máximo para se parecer com Draco, olhando de relance para a mesa da Grifinória. Draco ainda não estava lá.

_"Droga, está demorando", _pensou enquanto se servia.

Pegou algumas torradas e se serviu de um copo de leite, se questionando se Draco mandaria um dos seus amigos lhe servir.

Comeu suas torradas em paz, tentando se concentrar apenas na sua comida, mas era impossível. Crabbe e Goyle comiam feitos porcos!

Será que dá pra vocês fingirem que são gente enquanto comem? - disse Gina irritada.

Ao perceber seu tom e imitação quase idêntica ao próprio Draco, virou-se e descobrir que o verdadeiro havia assistido a cena, e parecia satisfeito.

Gina teve vontade de gritar ao se ver, mas depois notou certas coisas não usuais nela, pra começar com seu cabelo.

Draco havia feito um rabo de cavalo nele. Gina achou até que tinha ficado bom. E seus brincos, que eram sempre tão simples, foram trocados por outro par mais bonitinho e pequeno, que sempre usava em ocasiões especiais. Quem era ele para mudar ela tanto assim? Ela tinha que copiar ele em tudo! E ele nem para fazer direito?

Olhou para Harry, sentindo o coração apertar, e depois seus amigos. Parou o olhar no seu lugar. Ele lhe parecia tão aconchegante quanto o da Sonserina.

Suspirou e levantou da mesa, limpando as vestes do farelo da torrada. Aquele seria um longo dia.

_"Longo? Não, não vai ser longo! Eu preciso descobrir um antídoto pra isso e rápido! Quero meu corpo de volta! Vou falar com a Hermione, e... DROGA! Draco nunca falaria com a Hermione! Ai meu Deus eu vou ter um ataque! A propósito, que aula eu tenho agora?"_


	3. Draco é Gina

Capítulo 2 – Draco é Gina

Draco quase não tinha dormido naquela noite, pensando em como sair do corpo de Gina e voltar para do dele.Estar num corpo de uma Weasley era uma coisa totalmente fora de seus planos, e só de pensar sentia vontade de se matar.Era o último lugar do mundo em que queria estar.Não, o último seria na pele de Potter,mais mesmo assim,aquilo lhe desagradava.

Pôs o uniforme da tímida menina, e tentou manter a calma.Seria só por um dia, dizia para si mesmo.

Gina quer que eu faça um penteado em você? - perguntou Lara Stan, uma aluna do 6° ano que dividia o dormitório.

_"QUERO... QUERO DISTÂNCIA"._

Err..sim - respondeu Draco tentando soar parecido com a Gina.

A menina deu umas puxadas meio bruscas, mais por fim fez o tal penteado.

Um rabo de cavalo que tal?Gostou?

Adoreiiiii! - respondeu ele meio cínico, mais Lara pareceu não perceber.

Ah Gina!Você nem viu direito!Olha só! - a garota pegou um espelho da cômoda.

Draco se olhou no espelho, e até teria gostado do que viu,se fosse outra situação.

Hummm,está se enfeitando pro Harry não é? - alfinetou Lilá lá do outro lado do quarto.

_"NUNCA! NEM MORTO!" ·  
_  
-Quem cala concente...- disse Lara rindo.

Draco estava se contendo, mas logo viu que não seria tão simples quanto ele imaginava.

Draco, Lilá, Lara e Missy, outra das amigas de Gina, caminhavam apressadas ao salão comunal. O garoto se controlava para não fazer caretas que o denunciassem.

Nossa Gina como você está linda hoje! - comentou Hermione alcançando as colegas no final do corredor.

Obrigadaaa.

Harry deu uma olhada na _"Gina"_ deixando Draco com um certo receio. Será que ele notaria a diferença? Problema dele. _"Não devo nada para ele"_, pensou enquanto sentava-se à mesa da Grifinória e virando o rosto. Olhou para mesa da Sonserina, procurando Gina.

_- Será que dá pra vocês fingirem que são gente enquanto comem?_

Draco boquiabriu-se por um instante, mas ficou satisfeito. É, até que a Weasley sabia fazer as coisas direito quando precisava.

Sentou-se e começou a se servir.Pegou algumas torradas,um pouco de suco de amora,e por fim,alcançou patê de fígado.

Gina desde quando você passou a gostar de patê de fígado? - perguntou Rony desconfiado.

Ah,desde que eu vi que é chique. - respondeu Draco se sentindo por um fio.

Comeu um pouco mais rápido seu café da manhã.Acabaria se entregando numa dessas e aquilo seria humilhante!Levantou-se e nem olhou para trás.

Gina espera..-falou Harry.

Draco ficou estático.

É que eu queria saber se você quer estudar poções com a gente.A Lara contou tudo para gente e...-Harry começou a corar.

_"Meu deus, que patético."_

Certo. A gente combina depoooois - disse Draco com um sorrisinho amarelo e virando as costas, saltitando até a porta de entrada.

Quando chegou lá, não tinha mais nenhum aluno. _"Excelente! Eu preciso de PAZ."_

Gina! Você chegou tão cedo hoje.

Draco virou e olhou quem o chamava. Era Colin Creevey, o menino mais fofoqueiro de toda Hogwarts. Ele não agüentava nem ouvir a Pansy, imagine Colin.

_"Que inferno!"_

**Cenas do Capítulo 3 : Odeio isso**

_- Sim. Não é nada confirmado ainda, mas... babado quente! Sabe o Malfoy? Parece que ele está virando frutinha... _

_- Olha Weasley, estou falando sério, Creevey me procurou hoje para contar que a Sanders te viu saindo corada do banheiro masculino. Eu sei, você se impressionou com meu corpo, eu entendo - Gina forçou uma tosse - mas lembre-se, para um homem isso fica péssimo. _

_"O que de tão ruim eu fiz pra merecer um castigo desses?"_

**N/A:**_Sei que esse capítulo ficou meio curto,mais os próximos não serão tão curtos assim.E muita coisa está por vir mais..mellhor eu parar por aqui ;)_

_Queria aproveitar e agradecer a Gillian por ter me incentivado e me dado idéias para fic.  
O que estão achando?Mandem reviews!_


	4. Odeio isso

**Capítulo três - Odeio isso**

Colin deu alguns passos cambaleantes na direção de Draco, que prendeu a respiração.

- Gina, Gininha... eu estava guardando essa fofoca pro final do dia, mas não vou agüentar...

- Ooohh, ai meu Deus! O que será? - disse Draco com ironia.

- Não é nada confirmado ainda, mas... _babado quente_! Sabe o Malfoy? Parece que ele está virando frutinha...

- O QUÊ? - perguntou Draco assustado, já imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido.

- A Sophie Sanders da Sonserina falou pra todo mundo hoje que o Draco Malfoy saiu vermelhíssimo do banheiro masculino. Claro pode ser febre ou coisa do gênero, mas você sabe, vindo de um Malfoy é sempre uma surpresa.

- Não acredito que Draco seja gay - falou de repente. - Ele é tão alto, loiro... Ah, aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados dele são tudo... sem contar nos músculos dele e...

- Gina, desde quando você tem observado o Malfoy? Na verdade eu sempre achei que você odiava ele...

- NÃO, er... quer dizer, o Draco tem tantas qualidades, tirando alguns defeitos claro,e é por isso que eu o odeio. Você sabe, eu amo o Harry! - completou, engolindo o seco.

- É verdade. Ah sim, eu já contei sobre a Gisele Randow da Corvinal? Ela está de rolo com o... - Colin recomeçou a tagarelar.

_"Eu estou aqui sofrendo no corpo dessa Weasley maldita, imitando ela com perfeição e ela põe em risco minha sexualidade? Ah, ela vai ver só!"_

* * *

Gina olhou o relógio pendurado em cima do quadro negro. O ponteiro estava apontando para _"História da Magia"_. A garota implorava mentalmente para ele se mover para _"Almoço"_ o mais depressa possível. Precisava ver Draco e descobrir como as coisas estavam indo.

Ela tinha pego alguns livros na biblioteca antes de encontrar Crabby e Goyle no meio do caminho. Agradeceu a pouca sorte que restava, por Draco se sentar no fundo, assim poderia pesquisar a vontade sem nenhum puxa-saco sonserino atrapalhando. Ela deu uma olhadela nos títulos dos livros, _"Poções Avançadas"_, _"Erros Comuns em poções complicadas"_ e _"Poções do 5° ano"_, mas não acho nada que lhe ajudasse.

Gina apoiou o rosto com as mãos, um certo tédio invadia sua mente e um cansaço no corpo inteiro, e assitiu a chatíssima aula do professor Binns.

- Como estavamos vendo, a 2° Guerra Mundial não beneficiou ninguém, nem mesmo a nós, bruxos. Um mago chamado Jack, que estava a favor de Hitler, havia trancado os poderes dos bruxos, que tiveram então que aprender a viver como trouxas. O término da guerra só aconteceu quando Elias Topson descobriu um contra-feitiço e assim pôde dar um fim naquela terrível época. Eu quero que vocês façam dois pergaminho comentando como Topson descobriu esse contra-feitiço, para a próxima aula. 

O sinal soou. Gina apanhou o material debaixo da classe e saiu desembestada da sala e nem parou para pedir desculpas a Sophie, que derrubou no meio do caminho.

_"Espero que Draco já tenha descoberto como sair dessa."_

* * *

- Até que enfim! Está atrasada, sabia? - disse Draco com desdém.

- Oh! Que simpático da sua parte, me esperar quatro minutos, não? - retrucou Gina.

- Também acho. Ainda mais quando você anda sujando meu nome por aí...

- Pensei que ele já fosse sujo.

- Olha Weasley, estou falando sério, Creevey me procurou hoje para contar que a Sanders te viu saindo corada do banheiro masculino. Eu sei, você se impressionou com meu corpo, eu entendo - Gina forçou uma tosse - mas lembre-se, para um homem isso fica péssimo.

- Eu direi que estava com febre.Melhor assim? - explicou Gina com distinção.

- Muito bem. E você até que está se saindo bem... sua representação no café da manhã quase me convenceu.

- Que bom que você também acha! E o que tem feito no meu lugar?

- Estou me saindo bem, sairia melhor, se você tivesse me avisado que detestava patê de fígado.

- E como eu poderia avisar? Você queria que eu gritasse da mesa da Sonserina: _"Weasley não coma patê de fígado! Você odeia isso, lembra?"_

- Isso não vem mais ao caso. Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a tal poção?

- Não, não. Eu ia perguntar o mesmo para você... mas talvez exista uma saída.

Gina hesitou. Sabia que Draco iria negar toda a sua vida pela sugestão, mas era realmente a única chance.

- O que você está esperando para falar?

- Bem, é a Hermione. Ela deve saber de alguma coisa. Pergunte algo como se tivesse interesse em fazer um relatório da poção para um trabalho ou algo do tipo.

- Eu não quero falar com aquela sangue-ruim... conheço outras possibilidades, como o professor Snape. Como você sabe, eu sou ótimo nessa matéria e o professor atenderia qualquer dúvida minha.

- Malfoy, o Snape me detesta!

- Talvez a Weasley, e não o Malfoy - lembrou Draco.

- Tenho uma sugestão melhor. Você pergunta para Hermione e eu para Snape.

- Está bem - respondeu Draco relutante. - Mas tem que ser hoje. Esteja aqui depois da janta.

- Mais é muito pouco tempo!

- Ei Gina, você está por aí? - eles ouviram a voz de Harry no corredor, se aproximando.

Draco fez um gesto para Gina ir embora.

_"Esse encontro era para ser meu!"_ pensou Gina enquanto caminhava rapidamente até o Salão Comunal. _"Que porcaria! Eu vou descobrir como sair desse corpo, ou então eu não sou uma Weasley!"_

Após fazer o gesto para Gina sair, Draco suspirou. A presença dela era bem menos pertubadora do que a de Potter.

- Estou aqui, Harry!

- As meninas tinham perdido você de vista, então Rony contou que você sempre corta caminho por aqui..

- Parece que as pessoas tem falado bastante de mim ultimamente.. - comentou Draco.

Harry ficou em silêncio,e ficou óbvio para os dois,o que aquilo significava:Harry Potter estava perguntando sobre ela para as outras pessoas.

- Vamos almoçar? Eu estou morrendo de fome!

_"O que de tão ruím eu fiz pra merecer um castigo desses?"_

- Ah, claro! - respondeu Harry parecendo embaraçado por alguns instantes.

Um silêncio constrangedor ficou no ar por alguns instantes, até que Harry decidiu quebrá-lo.

- Você está linda hoje.

- Obrigada - respondeu Draco com uma voz embriagada - Veja, nós chegamos!

* * *

Draco se sentou à esquerda, assim poderia ver como Gina estava se saindo, e se fosse o caso, dar algum toque sobre o que fazer, mas logo viu que não seria necessário. Ela estava se saindo realmente muito bem. Nunca ele diria que ela era uma Weasley. 

Deu uma olhada longa na mesa da Grifinória. Havia tudo quanto era tipo de comida: strogonof, abóboras assadas, chouriço de sangue, peru assado e alguns outros pratos que ele não reconheceu.

Serviu-se de batatas e carne assada e procurou se sentir relaxado. Aquilo tudo era muito novo para ele, ser uma menina e ter que copiar tudo nela. Draco sempre gostou de originalidade, agora era uma cópia? E de uma Weasley?

Mas aquilo não era o pior... o pior era aguentar aquilo tudo quieto. Justo para ele que sempre falava o que queria para os outros, principalmente quando aquilo incomodava, agora tinha que guardar para si e ficar em silêncio. 

_"Como Gina pode agüentar isso?"_ questionava-se Draco entre uma garfada e outra. 

* * *

Suas mãos suavam. Aquilo não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas Gina não via outra saída, até porque já tinha chegado ao seu destino: a masmorra de Snape. 

- Com licença, Profº Snape - murmurou Gina tentando manter a voz firme. 

- Sr. Malfoy. O que quer?

- Eu queria... pedir uma ajuda em uma poção. 

- E qual seria essa poção?

- Bom, como o senhor sabe, eu sempre procuro estar aprendendo um pouco de todas as matérias dadas aqui em Hogwarts, mas acho poções mais interessante, e ouvi falar sobre uma poção que comprometia na troca de corpos, e como o profº Binns pediu um trabalho sobre alguma descoberta do nosso mundo, eu achei que seria bom contar a história dessa poção, entretanto, eu não me lembro o nome dela, então pensei, _"Do jeito que o professor Snape entende de poções, poderia me auxiliar, até porque não conhecido ninguém mais qualificado para me responder isso."_ ... 

Snape encarou atentamente Gina, que temeu ser descoberta, mais mesmo assim manteve seu olhar erguido, o rosto inexpressivo. Os olhos negros do professor a encaravam. Pareciam vasculhar sua alma, até que por fim, surgiu algum brilho neles. 

- Você é um dos poucos alunos em que eu tenho esperança, Malfoy, por isso vou ajuda-lo - disse Snape pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e anotando algo. Em seguida, o enrolou e entregou a Gina. 

- Muito obrigado, professor - agradeceu ela, mal contendo um sorriso.

_"Foi até mais fácil do que eu imaginei!"_ pensou, enquanto descia as escadas da masmorra. _"Eu até estou impressionada com a minha capacidade de mentir. Agora finalmente estou a poucos passos, senão um, de ter meu corpo de volta!!"_

- Draco! - gritou uma voz bastante conhecida, mas Gina fingiu que não escutou e continuou a andar. - Draco! Espera! 

Gina parou por alguns instantes, mas a sua verdadeira vontade era de sumir dali. _Eu não vou beijar a Pansy_, disse para si mesma como uma prece, _DANE-SE A SEXUALIDADE DO MALFOY!_

- Você me prometeu um beijinho! - disse Pansy com a voz chorosa. 

- Não mesmo. Nem te respondi. 

Pansy olhou Gina atentamente em silêncio. 

- Você está estranho. O que que tá acontecendo com você, Draquinho?

_Ah, meu Deus..._

- Não está... 

- Draco, você nunca me recusou antes! 

- Acabou Pansy, certo? - Gina firmou a voz, olhando com desagrado para a garota.

- Você tem outra?

Ela forçou um riso de sarcasmo e não respondeu nada, deixando que Pansy pensasse que isso era o que exatamente aconteceu. Pansy sorriu para ela, parecendo não se importar. 

- Boa sorte... mas, você sabe, qualquer coisa... - deu uma piscadela e deu as costas. Gina deu um longo suspiro.

_"To ferrada. Quando Draco descobrir que eu terminei o romance dele com a Pansy, ele vai se vingar de mim, destruindo minha possível chance com Harry! Não... ele nem vai perceber porque eu tenho uma notícia bem melhor para ele..."_ ela lembrou, dando uma palmadinha de leve no bolso da calça. 

* * * 

- Hermione? 

- O que foi Gina? 

- Eu queria uma ajudinha sua... - falou Draco quase se engasgando. Pedir ajuda para Granger era uma coisa compeltamente fora de seus planos. 

- Fala - disse Hermione sorrindo. 

- É que eu me atrapalhei na hora de fazer a poção de Mariças, e... eu queria saber em qual livro posso encontrar algumas dicas... você conhece algum? 

- Se quiser, eu te ensino! 

- NÃO! Digo, eu não quero abusar de você, e também eu quero aprender sozinha... 

- Você que sabe. Mas se precisar de ajuda, pode pedir - falou Hermione, pegando uma pena e escrevendo num pergaminho. Depois de alguns minutinhos entregou-o para Draco.

* * * 

**Cenas do Próximo Capítulo - Homens são todos iguais**

_"Te mandarei uma coruja.",ele disse._

_"Já fazem mais de 2 dias..Tá certo,1 dia e meio,e NADA!Eu quero meu corpo de volta!"_

* * *

**N/A :** A partir do próximo capítulo as coisas vão esquentar,e quem sabe eles não descubram a resposta de como sair dessa?Tudo pode acontecer..^^

Queria agradecer as pessoas que me mandaram reviews,e a minha beta,Gillian.Valeu pelo apoio!!

Quem quiser mandar mais eu não me incomodo,hehehe ^_-

Até!


	5. Homens são todos iguais

**Capítulo 4 - Homens são todos iguais**

Todos já estavam jantando. Gina olhou de ponta a ponta e deu um sorriso. Não sabia explicar exatamente porque, mas havia alguma coisa que tornava a hora da janta tão especial para ela. Talvez porque a mesa da Grifinória ficava mais cheia e animada, mas mesmo não estando na mesa da sua casa a sensação não era diferente.   
  
Em todo o caso, ela já estava começando a ficar animada e empolgada, como em todos os jantares, mas dessa vez havia algo que tornava este muito mais excitante: a idéia de voltar ao seu corpo muito em breve.   
  
Dava rápidas olhadas para mesa da Grifinória e quando via Draco lá, sentado, com seu corpo, tinha vontade de gritar de felicidade. Aquela seria a última vez que se veria naquela situação de corpos trocados com o Draco! Novamente olhou para o seu prato e voltou a comer, embora a ansiedade tivesse lhe roubado toda a fome. 

* * * 

Draco observava a conversa dos grifinórios em silêncio, tentando absorver cada palavra que pudesse ajudá-lo até que voltasse pro seu corpo.   
  
_"O que eu estou fazendo? Eu já estou praticamente com a resposta dos meus problemas na minha mão! Um Malfoy querendo analisar a vida de uma Weasley, vê se tem cabimento!"_   
  
- Você tem andando meio quieta Gina... aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Missy, uma amiga de Gina com cabelos cacheados ao seu lado.  
  
- Só estava pensando... - respondeu Draco baixinho.   
  
- Imagino no que! - respondeu Lara maliciosa dando uma piscadinha.   
  
_Eu mereço_, pensou Draco entediado. _Se elas realmente soubesse quem é que está aqui, me poupariam esses comentários patéticos_, ironizou.   
  
- Ele está tramando alguma coisa... espero que ele tenha certeza do que está fazendo. Não estou com paciência para as dele - comentou Rony com Harry e as garotas.   
  
- Não liga, Rony! Ele está querendo que você pense coisas a respeito dele só pra arrumar alguma encrenca com a gente.   
  
- Quem? - perguntou Draco curioso.   
  
- Draco Malfoy, e quem mais seria? Aquele ser repulsivo, não para de olhar para nossa mesa. Um cretino.   
  
_Acalme-se. Faça como os budas e respire fundo_, murmurava para si mesmo. Queria fazer Rony engolir aquelas palavras.   
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Rony ao ver a cara emburrada de Gina.   
  
- Não. Só fico pensado... porque será que Malfoy precisa ser tão agressivo conosco? Quer dizer, nós nunca sequer o tratamos mal e não vejo motivo para isso... - _"Ah, sim, existe um, vocês são pobres!"_ respondeu Draco para si como se tivesse contracenando com um espelho.   
  
- É bem simples, Gina. Ele tem inveja de nós. Ele pode ter dinheiro mas será que os pais dele o amam tanto quanto os de vocês? - disse Hermione.   
  
Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago de Draco. Quase pôs tudo a perder se não tivesse se controlado. Que teoria ridícula dessa trouxa, sangue-ruim! Ele teve vontade de desmentir na hora, mas ao mesmo tempo algo dentro dele parecia concordar com aquilo.   
  
_É mais do que lógico que concorda. É efeito do corpo da Weasley, com certeza!_, concluiu, mas a sensação ainda não o tinha abandonado completamente.   
  
Draco deu uma olhada em volta para se acalmar, e pôde notar que várias pessoas já haviam deixado o salão. Era hora de arrumar uma desculpa para sair dali. 

* * * 

Os corredores estavam vazios. Ás vezes, ouvia-se alguns chochichos no ar, em direção a torre da Lufa-Lufa, mas pelo caminho que Gina seguia, havia um agoniante silêncio.   
  
Um breu caia em forma de véu na direção em que estava caminhando, mas mesmo assim não se intimidou e seguiu em frente, até chegar num pilar e encostar-se nele. Demorou algum tempo até que ela finalmente ouviu uma voz vinda da parte clara do corredor.   
  
- Weasley?   
  
- Nossa! Grande moral você tem para falar de horário!   
  
- Teria chegado antes se aqueles seus _amiguinhos_ não tivessem me segurado - ele falou, sarcástico.   
  
- Isso porque eles não sabem quem você é - ela retrucou com firmeza.   
  
- É incrível como você tem cada dedução inteligente, Weasley, mas não estou afim de discutir isso agora. Estou com o nome de um livro que talvez possa nos ajudar, e você?   
  
- Snape me deu um... Ele nem desconfiou. Você pediu para Hermione?   
  
- Sim, aqui está o papel - disse Draco levantando um pedaço de pergaminho, uma expressão de desgosto na face. - Amanhã eu vou na biblioteca procurar. Mando uma coruja, Ok?   
  
- Certo.   
  
Então Draco virou as costas, deixando Gina sozinha e ela pôde admirá-lo em silêncio. E desde então o tempo passou rapidamente.   


_Eu mando uma coruja_, ele tinha dito.   
  
_"Já fazem mais de dois dias... Tá certo, um dia e meio, e NADA! Eu quero o meu corpo de volta, a minha vida de volta! E nada desse garoto mandar a tal coruja!"_ Gina resmunga, chutando uma pedra. _"Isso que dá acreditar em promessas de um Malfoy."_   
  
Desde a última vez que vira Malfoy começara a procurar o livro que Snape havia escrito no papel. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo, mas assim que abriu as páginas pôde perceber que não seria fácil lê-lo, pois o livro estava em escrito em latim - _Grande, eu mereço._ - Mas após um lida viu que não era bem aquilo. Não poderia ser aquilo... Nenhuma poção foi bebida, nem nada!   
  
Agora estava lá chutando pedras e nervosa esperando uma notícia de Draco. Realmente, homens são todos iguais, até mesmo os Malfoy! A não ser que Draco esteja realmente gostando de ser ela... mas era uma idéia ridícula, Gina disse para si mesma tentando se convencer daquilo, mas quanto mais o tempo passava ela não sabia se acreditava tanto nisso. Foi até o salão comunial da Sonserina e começou a fazer o dever que prof. Binns tinha passado para a próxima aula. Estava indecisa se fazia ou não por ser o dever de Draco e não dela, mas decidiu fazê-lo, afim de se distrair um pouco.   
  
_Elias Topson era um bruxo como qualquer outro. Sua paixão era animais, sendo assim ele possuiu uma enorme fazenda na qual dedicava sua vida a cada um deles. Ele acreditava que os animais, assim como nós, têm grandes poderes ocultos, e realizava uma pesquisa sobre isso.   
  
Na mesma época, ocorria a tenebrosa 2ª guerra mundial, muitos bruxos tiveram seus poderes trancados por um mago chamado Jack, e era preciso dar um jeito naquela situação. Muitos lutaram contra esse "lacre", até mesmo grandes bruxos, que morreram por conta disso, mais Elias pouco se importava em fazer feitiços contra o lacre e continuava a estudar os animais, pois acreditava que atráves deles conseguiria as respostas para tudo aquilo.   
  
Certo dia fez uma poção com vários ingredientes, dentre eles, o nanquim. Só que seu pássaro caiu nessa poção, e a chegada de Jack em sua fazenda, fez com que ele não tivesse tempo de pegar o pássaro que voava pela sala.   
  
Ao recolhê-la e também ao seu passarinho, Jack se aproximou de Elias, e esse encostou sua mão sem perceber no líquido derramado. A poção penetrou na pele de ambos e fez com que acontecesse uma troca de corpos.   
  
Com isso, Elias conseguiu reverter o lacre que Jack havia feito, mas para voltar para seu corpo foi *letras borradas*   
  
Segundo estudos, não pode ser considerada uma poção pois não é ingerida, mais ainda é uma polêmica. Então, depois..._   
  
Gina ficou atônita. Aquilo tudo lhe parecia familhar. Tirando o lacre e o pássaro e acrecentando um certo sapo e um loiro implicante, era _mais_ do que familiar. De repente tudo clareou em sua mente, e parecia tão óbvio... aquela não era uma poção qualquer. Não era poção, para falar a verdade, porque penetrava na pele das pessoas. Como pudera ter sido tão burra de não ter percebido isso? Agora era só seguir a troca de corpos que indicava no livro.   
  
_"Diaxo! Por que esse livro tem que estar apagado bem na parte que fala como eles voltaram ao normal?"_   
  
Não demorou muito e Gina resolveu procurar Draco. Agora que já sabia do que se tratava poderia finalmente voltar a ser o que era, ou o que foi. Enquanto caminhava pelas masmorras de Hogwarts a procura de Draco, milhares de imagens dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias passaram em sua mente como em slides. Ela não sabia dizer se estava feliz, mas saberia contar detalhe por detalhe.   
  
Todos os vultos de cabelo vermelho pareciam ser Draco e ela se sentiu perdida por algum tempo, até que viu olhos muito familhares perto da sala de troféus. Correu em direção a eles antes que os perdessem de vista e empurrou a pessoa para sala. Gina fechou a porta que fez um barulho que devia ter chamado a atenção do castelo inteiro.   
  
- Nossa, que delicadeza da sua parte! - zombou Draco.   
  
- Obrigada. Achei que você ia gostar mesmo.   
  
- A que me devo esse rapto, posso saber?   
  
- Leia isso.   
  
Ela passou a Draco o pedaço de papel, que correu os olhos pelas palavras com uma expressão de surpresa.   
  
- O que eles fizeram para quebrar o feitiço?   
  
- Bem... eu... eu não sei, essa parte está apagada - respondeu Gina nervosa.   
  
- E você viu se tinha outro livro parecido com esse?   
  
- Não, mas eu vou lá ver agora. É só você esperar aqui - disse, indo até a porta.   
  
Gina virou a maçaneta, mas ela não acompanhou o movimento. Isso só podia significar que...   
  
_- Estamos presos!_

* * * 

**N/A** : _Finalmente a etapa 1 acaba aqui. Sim, vocês que estavam esperando pelo 'action D/G' poderão vê-lo no capítulo 5, sendo assim não temos cenas do próximo capítulo pois seria muita maldade por só um detalhezinho no meio de tantos... ;)   
  
Obrigada pelas reviews! Até o próximo capítulo!_   
  
Quem quiser me mandar um email : saki_ataduras@yahoo.com.br 


	6. Perguntas ao vento

**Capítulo 5 - Perguntas ao vento**

  
- Estamos presos - gritou Gina.  
- Ah, deixa de ser histérica Weasley! Nem parece que você tem sangue puro... - disse Draco sarcástico tirando uma varinha do seu bolso e apontando para fechadura. - Allohomora!  
Gina empinou o nariz, se mostrando contrariada com aquilo enquanto caminhava até a porta. _Claro, ela não se lembrou do feitiço na hora, mais isso pode acontecer com qualquer um!_, pensou aborrecida. Olhou para os lados, e quando fez menção de sair, havia alguém no corredor : _Harry Potter_.  
- Que foi? Você não vai sair?  
- Harry está lá fora! - cochichou ela.  
- Eu sabia. Só perguntei para ter certeza. Será que ele vem aqui?  
Gina resmungou algo baixinho e andou em passos rápidos e silenciosos a procura de um lugar para se esconder. Draco a seguiu em silêncio e os dois se esconderam atrás de uma enorme estátua. Gina tentava evitar mais o contato entre os dois era inevitável. Também pudera! O espaço era o suficiente para um e não dois!  
Enquanto isso era possível ouvir os passos de Harry, arrancando ruídos do piso com seus passos. Gina assistia a cena aterrorizada, enquanto Draco olhava Harry com desprezo.   
Harry andava de um lado para o outro, distraído olhando cada troféu e estátua que havia naquela sala, fazendo um segundo demorar séculos para passar. Tudo aquilo estava sendo uma sessão de tortura para Gina que se retraia assustada para cima de Draco.  
Um certo tempo depois, o garoto dos olhos verde esmeralda e cabelos negros foi se aproximando do lugar a onde estava o casal.  
Draco encheu o peito agoniado, enquanto Gina começava a ofegar de desespero. Houve um momento em que um silêncio ensurdecedor invadia os ouvidos, e Gina se agarrou fortemente a Draco.  
- Ã-HAM! Então é aí que você estava se escondendo não é?  
Gina estremeceu e pode apostar que Draco também. Só que sabia que ele nunca assumiria, e procurou a voz de seu salvador com os olhos. E agradecia naquele instante por Cho Chang existir. Sim, aquela voz, a salvara de Harry, Rony e qualquer problema que ela poderia arranjar futuramente.  
Seguiu o casal sair com os olhos e retornou-os a uma pessoa que estava bem a sua frente. - _Até demais_, completou em seu pensamento. - E ela pode se ver encarando Draco, que apesar de não estar com sua fisionomia atual parecia ainda ser o mesmo loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados. Ela poderia dizer que ele se parecia com milhões de pessoas, mais por um momento só podia ver a imagem do Draco de sempre. Aquele com quem seus irmãos e Harry sempre brigavam, o que a esnobava e que agora estava lhe tirando a calma... e o _corpo_. Draco também a fitava e não dizia nada. Parecia estar sentindo as mesmas emoções que Gina e mesmo que dissesse, não havia palavras para descrever o que estava acontecendo, mas de alguma maneira, ambos sabiam o que deveria ser feito.  
Draco diminuiu o pouco espaço que restava entre os dois, e lhe roçou os lábios de leve esperando uma resposta. Gina fechou os olhos. Nada parecia certo, ou errado e ela também não queria raciocinar o que estava acontecendo, então roçou seus lábios trêmulos no de Draco e entreabriu-os. E então, ela pode sentir a língua de Draco explorando sua boca e se sentiu derreter nos braços de Draco.  
Gina sentia-se envolvida pelos milhares de sentimentos que lhe percorriam naquele momento, e ao se der conta do que estava acontecendo se afastou bruscamente, interrompendo o beijo. E ergueu os olhos, sem ter muita certeza se queria olhar a imagem que estava a sua frente.  


  
* * * 

  
Gina andava em círculos pelos jardim de Hogwarts, e os ventos do outono anunciavam que o inverno não tardava a chegar. Ela estava atordoada com tudo que havia acontecido naquela última semana, em especial naquele dia.  
Flash Back.  
- M-Malfoy? - balbuciou.  
Um sorriso cínico e um olhar frio surgiu, e Gina boquiaberta resolveu olhar para si. A voz, as mãos e a saia. E depois voltou a olhar Malfoy.  
- Meu corpo? - perguntou Gina.  
- É o que parece. Já que está tudo resolvido só me resta ir embora e ver o que restou da minha reputação. - disse Draco seco, se levantando e saindo sem nem mesmo olhar para trás deixando-a para trás.  
Fim do Flash Back.  
Sabia que deveria estar feliz por ter seu corpo de volta mas muitas dúvidas percorriam-na a cada instante. _"De qualquer forma tudo acabou. Ele está no corpo dele e eu no meu. Não temos mais porque conversar, até porque nunca fomos e nem seremos amigos ou coisa assim. Aquele beijo serviu apenas para isso e mais nada."_, dizia para si mesma convencida de tudo. _"Só que ainda me resta uma dúvida sobre o beijo. Será que eu sou narcisa ou lésbica?"_  
- Adivinha quem é?  
- Pansy Parkison. - respondeu Gina sem pensar.  
- Ai, credo Gina! Se você tivesse falado que era um rato eu até me sentiria melhor! - resmungou Lara enquanto as outras amigas que chegaram riam.  
- Era brincadeirinha! - disse Gina rindo.  
- Sei. - respondeu empinado o nariz se fingindo de brava. - Agora nem falo mais o que eu queria te falar!  
- Você quer me ver implorando?  
- Talvez. É pouco.  
- Hum, um chocolate então?  
- Negócio fechado! Vai ter Hogsmead sabado que vem, e sabe _quem_ vai te convidar para acompanhar a inocente Gina para defender-la de todos os bruxos maus?  
- Harry Potter? - perguntou Missy.  
- Ah! Você estragou meu mistério! - choramingou Lara.  
E Gina absorvia aquela informação em silêncio. Algum tempo atrás ficaria eufórica com aquela idéia, só que agora ela não se sentia exatamente assim. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em Draco e a sensação dos lábios dele sobre os seus que teimavam em ficar lhe perturbando.  
Já era tarde e muitos grifinórios se encontravam no Salão Comunial da casa. Os garotos do 7° anos haviam pego alguns sanduíches e suco com os elfos, e Simas Finnigan havia enfeitiçado um rádio trouxa de uma das alunas fazendo com que a música rolasse solta.  
Todos pareciam estar se divertindo, inclusive a mulher gorda do retrato que gargalhava, e Gina embora estivesse se divertindo sentia uma necessidade grande de sair dali. Saber que estava no seu corpo ainda não era o suficiente para ela. Ela precisava se ver, só assim entenderia como estava se sentindo.  
Deu passos rápidos em direção a escada e esbarrou num casal.  
- Desculpe - respondeu distraída mais assim que observou melhor deu uma piscadinha.  
Rony e Hermione formavam um casal perfeito e Gina sentia uma ponta de inveja dos dois. Questionava-se se arrumaria alguém especial como seu irmão achou.  
Subiu a escada em formato de caracol até chegar na porta do dormitório feminino, e abriu a porta. O dormitório estava vazio como era de se imaginar e Gina aproveitou para observar. Tudo parecia estar em perfeita ordem, as camas que pareciam ter uma medida exata uma das outras, os lençóis esticados sem qualquer marca de amassado, os baús e criados mudos de madeira escura, a estante de livros...e em pouco tempo Gina alcançou o espelho que ficava do lado da estante.  
Fechou os olhos por um breve momento, como se temesse a própria imagem, e por fim abriu-os lentamente observando detalhe pro detalhe para ver se faltava alguma coisa. Tudo parecia na mais perfeita ordem, e como se tudo aquilo ainda não fosse o suficiente, se aproximou um pouco mais e tocou o espelho. Então ficou assim durante um certo tempo, que nem o barulho da porta ranger parecia atrapalhar.  
- Sou eu mesma! - disse por fim.  
- Não é não! - disse Lilá calma. - É o coelhinho da páscoa!  
Gina riu suavemente. Havia sentido falta do senso de humor da Lilá Brown, e havia esquecido o quanto se divertia com isso.

  
~.~.~.~.~.~ 

  
**N/A:** _Antes de mais nada desculpa! Eu sei que demorei para atualizar esse capítulo, não foi mistério nem maldade. É que eu reescrevi esse capítulo várias vezes pois não gostei dele (não que esse tenha me agradado ainda, mas foi o menos pior =P ) e também sei que está um pouco curto, mas no próximo não será assim.   
Mas e então? O que estão achando até aqui?  
Aproveitando eu queria agradecer os reviews e os emails e até sexta feira pretendo responder todos. ^_-_


	7. Cartas Místicas

**Capítulo 6 - Cartas Místicas**

Draco suspirou impaciente. Aquela aura mística das aulas de Sibila Trelawney não combinava nenhum pouco com seu estado de espírito, isso sem contar com o calor daquela sala que o sufocava e aquele perfume enjoativo e doce. _"O da Gina não era assim"_, respondeu em pensamento. Quando se deu conta do rumo de seus pensamentos, uma das longas batalhas que vinha tendo iria iniciar. Armava mentalmente o discurso sobre a Weasley, porém a professora cortou-os iniciando a aula.  
  
- Olá meus queridos - pigarreou delicadamente chamando atenção para um livro que estava em suas mãos- Na aula passada vimos a teoria das cartas, página 265 do nosso livro _A magia das cartas_. Pois bem, é hora de pormos tudo isso em prática. Quero que vocês sentem todos em dupla, façam uma previsão do parceiro e me entreguem no final da aula. Estarei auxiliando vocês se for preciso.  
  
Depois que a professora terminou de falar, houve uma série de cochichos e murmúrios gerais na sala e em poucos minutos as duplas estavam feitas. Draco se manteu em sem lugar, parecendo não dar muita importância para aquilo tudo. Sentiu olhos fitando-lhe impacientes, e quando levantou o olhar para ver quem era não ficou surpreso ao ver Pansy Parkinson. Ela sempre fazia dupla com ele naquela aula, e previa casamentos, filhos e um mundo de coisas felizes que só em histórias infantis realmente aconteciam.  
  
- Toma. Vai embaralhando enquanto eu ponho na página de interpretações. - disse Pansy entregando um baralho para Draco.  
  
Ele ia embaralhando e olhando ao redor da sala para ver alguma coisa. Talvez uma piada com alguém o fizesse sentir-se melhor, mas ninguém parecia ter começado as leituras.  
  
- Pronto? - Draco consentiu, então Pansy prosseguiu - Você tem que escolher 5 cartas e colocar uma ali em cima, 3 no meio e uma outra em aqui baixo.  
  
Não demorou muito e todas as cartas já estavam nos lugares indicados por Pansy. Ela tentou fazer uma cara de cigana e Draco se segurou para não rir e foi virando as cartas para começarem a leitura. A primeira foi um pássaro de ponta cabeça, seguida de uma com uma mulher de cabelos pretos compridos e uma folha apontando para cima, duas espadas cruzadas de ponta cabeça e um centauro para cima. Pansy esticou os dedos e estralou-os.  
  
- A primeira carta indica passado. Um pássaro de ponta cabeça, vamos ver o que temos aqui. - percorreu os olhos no livro - _"Se o pássaro sair de ponta cabeça significa falta de liberdade. Algo que te prenda e você não conseguiu escapar."_  
  
Draco foi anotando tudo num papel, como a professora havia pedido para eles. Falta de liberdade? Não..não estava sentido isso..muito menos sentiu, afirmava-se categoricamente.  
  
- Continua.  
  
- Mulher de cabelos pretos e compridos. Ela está entre as cartas do presente. Aqui diz que significa que algo está o envolvendo mesmo sem você querer, não diz nem se é bom ou se é ruim. Hum...quem será que é heim?  
  
Draco olhou para Pansy confuso._O que será que ela quis dizer com isso?_ Como se a resposta não importasse continuou anotando até parar e olhar Pansy insistindo para que ela continuasse.  
  
- A folha significa um tempo ou uma mudança no espírito. Auto questionamento ou conhecimento. E a espada de ponta cabeça...Achei! _"Espadas de ponta cabeça, dois gumes. Um lado pode ferir o seu orgulho e outro arrancar-lhe um bem preciso."_  
  
- Se você ditasse um pouco mais devagar eu conseguiria anotar tudo. - resmungou Draco.  
  
- Que mal humor! Eu não tenho culpa..são as cartas que dizem isso! - disse Pansy - Já posso começar a falar da última carta?  
  
- Vai.  
  
- O centauro. Ele está aqui em baixo então significa futuro, tá dando pra anotar? Pois bem, aqui diz que ele significa uma nova condição.  
  
- E?  
  
- E só tem isso. Agora é minha vez! - disse Pansy pegando as cartas da mesa e embaralhando junto com o outro bolo.   
  
  
  
_"Passado: um laço desfeito lhe trará novos caminhos.  
Presente: Inteligência, astúcia e perspicácia.  
Futuro: Alguém de valor inestimável."_  
  
Alguma coisa deveria estar errada com aquele baralho. Nunca acreditara naquele tipo de misticismo, mas como podia só Pansy tirar coisas boas e ele não?  
  
- Ai Draco! Eu não esperava tudo isso! Será que vai ser verdade mesmo tudo isso, bem é que o passado faz sentido..você sabe. - Pansy observou-o atentamente - Você está muito calado, mas sua previsão...parece que _"ela"_ vai continuar na sua vida.  
  
_"Ela"_? O que Pansy estaria insinuando?  
  
- E também pelo visto suas cartas indicam uma certa concorrência, mas se ela for esperta ela escolherá você. - concluiu Pansy.  
  
Concorrência. Draco engoliu o seco tentando imaginar sobre o que Pansy poderia estar se referindo. O sinal tocou insistentemente anunciando o final daquela aula. Levantou-se e se dirigiu até a porta.  
  
- Boa sorte Draco - disse Pansy estalando um beijo na sua bochecha e indo embora.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
O salão comunial estava cheio. Os lugares da Sonserina pareciam cheios, deixando poucas opções de lugares para Draco, que por fim sentou-se entre Crabby e Goyle. Serviu-se de strogonoff embora não tivesse fome, e passeou os olhos pelo salão, pensando nas previsões.  
  
_"Não acredito que estou pensando nisso. Mas, vamos supor, se isso fosse verdade, o que seria isso?"_, perguntou-se. E seu olhos, como se já soubessem a resposta pousaram em Virgínia Weasley.  
  
Ele ficou um tempo encarando a ruiva, e ao se dar conta voltou para seu strogonoff e deu uma garfada raivosa. Vinha evitando aquele assunto quando ainda estava no corpo dela, mas agora ele estava curioso e queria ver como as coisas estavam indo para ela. Então ele ergueu os olhos e ficou encarando-a chamando ela para fazer o mesmo, e pareceu dar certo, pois não demorou muito e ela estava lá olhando ele também.  
  
O tempo parecia ter parado, assim como o barulho dos outros comendo e conversando, e Draco a contra gosto sorriu levemente para ela. A vontade que dava era de ir até lá e beijar ela de novo. E pouco se importava seu orgulho, o sobrenome dela ou aquela coisa estranha que estava sentindo a respeito dela. Na verdade o fato dela ser uma Weasley já não o incomodava mais, e sim o fato de alguma coisa estar acontecendo com ele.  
  
Aos poucos ela ia retribuindo seu sorriso, com outro tímido. Então, ela começou a corar e Draco se deliciou vendo aquilo.  
  
- Ei, Malfoy! Me passa o provolone! - cutucou Goyle.  
  
Draco olhou para Goyle fuminando-o. E entregou o prato de provolone, embora queria mesmo era jogar em sua cara, e voltou seu olhar para a mesa da Grifinória procurando pelo par de olhos que estava olhando a segundos atrás, mas eles pareciam concentrados em outra pessoa. _Outra pessoa_ bem desagradável, na sua opinião.  
  
Terminou de almoçar e se levantou. Mas um tempo vendo aquilo e falaria besteira.   
  
  
  
O dia demorou para passar, mas finalmente ele já estava no salão da Sonserina sentado numa das poltronas. Havia um grande livro em suas mãos e quem visse pensaria que estava concentrado o lendo, mas aquilo era uma grande desculpa para pensar no que se passava.  
  
Estava se reprimindo seus sentimentos, coisa que só começou a fazer depois que ficou no corpo _dela_. Uma parte dele queria ver Gina e começar uma daquelas discussões em que ela ficava respondendo, e a outra o punia e o zombava. Não saberia qual das duas deixava agir, e se não resolve-se logo ele não saberia o que faria. Talvez fosse hora de procurar ajuda.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
- Draco, não entendo o que há com você. Me acorda às 2 da manhã para ler cartas místicas! - disse Pansy entre um bocejo e outro.  
  
- Você é perfeita em Adivinhações. Eu vejo um grande futuro para você, apesar de não ter os olhos que você tem...  
  
- Com esse argumento você me convenceu. Deixa eu pegar meu livro e o baralho.  
  
- Não precisa. Eles estão lá em baixo. - respondeu Draco apontando em direção ao salão comunial.  
  
- Você tem andado mudado mesmo. - comentou descendo as escadas com Draco.  
  
O salão estava vazio. Todos já tinham ido se deitar. Numa das mesas havia um livro e um baralho e duas cadeiras, uma de frente para outra. Draco não perdeu tempo.  
  
- O que você realmente quer fazer?  
  
- Uma pergunta para as cartas.  
  
- Eu achava que você não acreditava nesse baralho.  
  
- Não mudou muito..é que eu estou sem sono.  
  
- Me chamou para ler cartas para você porque está sem sono. Sei..ela realmente deve ser importante.  
  
Draco ignorou o comentário de Pansy e começou a embaralhar as cartas, e ficou assim por um longo tempo.  
  
- Faça a pergunta mentalmente e coloque 3 cartas sem virar.  
  
Ele fez exatamente o que ela disse, e voltou-se para ela.  
  
- E agora?  
  
- Escolha uma das 3 e vire.  
  
Seus olhos pousaram nas 3. Não sabia qual virar, todas pareciam ter respostas ótimas, e ao mesmo tempo terríveis. Respirou lentamente e fechou os olhos, e tocou numa carta. Virou-a e depois de um tempo abriu os olhos para ver o que saira. Uma cigarra.  
  
Pansy virava as páginas do livro procurando uma resposta para pergunta de Draco. Páginas e mais páginas e nada dela achar.  
  
- Achei! _"Na hora de trabalhar, a cigarra cantava enquanto a formiga juntava alimentos para a chegada do frio. Quando chegou o inverno, a cigarra não tinha o que comer."_  
  
- E o que significa isso?  
  
- Não sei. Terá que descobrir sozinho.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
_"Descobrir sozinho. Como? Já estamos no inverno, e isso não responde a atitude que eu devo tomar com relação a isso!"_  
  
Amassou o pedaço de pergaminho e jogou em seu bolso começando a ficar com raiva de si. Não acreditava nem em signos, e agora estava acreditando em respostas de um baralho! Pior é que passara a noite em claro pensando no que poderia significar aquilo, e suas pálpebras estavam ficando pesadas.  
  
Talvez fosse melhor que as coisas continuassem do jeito que estavam. Mas não tinha mais jeito. Ele não voltaria a ser o mesmo depois de tudo que tinha acontecido. Deitou-se e dormiu instantaneamente.  
  
  
  
~. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
  
  
**N/A** : _Esse ff.net realmente não gosta de mim ¬¬ , mas vamos deixar as mágoas de lado. Eu sei..a Pansy tá muito boazinha, mas ela é a mesma interesseira de sempre..e fofoqueira também. Eu pus ela nesse capítulo porque ela era a única pessoa que poderia dar um simancol no Draco, sem saber quem é que está no jogo. É realmente complicado mexer com os pensamentos do Draco num capítulo todo, mas esfriem a cabeça, no próximo capitulo Gina volta ao comando =P  
  
Para quem também não captou logo de cara quem o Draco viu na mesa com a Gina depois que eles se encararam, era o Harry.  
  
E agora finalizando tudo, um agradecimento (preparem-se) para todos que vem mandando emails e reviews, inclusive para quem eu não consegui responder. Se eu esquecer alguém me lembrem.  
  
Emails: juliana, nanda, carla, giovanna, andréa e biba.  
  
Reviews : gilly malfoy, Ly Malfoy (2x), Estrela Cadente, Soi, carol (2x), Asuka L.G (2x), Lessy, Victor Ichijouji, Mirabela Bolseiro, Sabrina Malfoy, Carol Herzog, Amy Lee, Lain Lang, Biba Akizuki (2x), Lady*Malfoy, Angel McFadden DeLynx, Lillith1 (2x), Ly, Larissa, Black Angel.  
  
Obrigada também para quem lê mas se mantêm anônimo..._


	8. Aonde aperta os sapatos

**Capítulo 7 - Aonde aperta os sapatos**   
  
Gina já havia revirado todo seu baú, o criado-mudo e olhado de baixo da cama pelo menos umas 20 vezes, a procura dos seus sapatos, tentando se lembrar aonde poderia ter colocado quando tirou. Fechou os olhos procurando não ficar irritada, mas estava ficando difícil. Ele havia sumido sem deixar rastros.  
  
- Onde esses sapatos infelizes foram se meter? - choramingou com raiva.   
  
- Ah Gina..não fica assim. Você não tem outro pra usar? - perguntou Lara tentando animá-la.  
  
_"Sim, mas..."_, respondeu mentalmente recordando-se de um velho par de sapatos verde-abacate que havia ganhado de uma amiga da mãe dela no Natal anterior. Usar aquilo seria a pior coisa.  
  
- Sabe..talvez eu possa te ajudar.. - falou Lilá do outro canto do quarto - Eu tenho um par de sapatos sobrando..eu quase não uso, quer ver se serve em você?  
  
Gina não recusou a oferta. A idéia de usar os sapatos da Lilá era bem melhor do que usar um sapato chamativo, concluiu pegando o par que a Lilá estendeu.  
  
Os sapatos pareciam nunca se quer terem sidos usados. O brilho de verniz de sapato novo cobria o sapato todo, como se tivessem acabado de sair da fábrica. Meio sem jeito, afivelou-o em seus pés e ergue-se para caminhar um pouco com ele. Deu pisadas leves com medo de estragar ele, mas conforme foi andando viu que o sapato servia com perfeição em seus pés.  
  
- Serviu? - perguntou Lilá curiosa.  
  
- Sim! Ficou certinho! - respondeu animada - Muito obrigada! Eu prometo te devolver do jeito que ele tá! - Não se preocupe. Pode usar até encontrar os seus. - sorriu a amiga.

* * *

Ao chegar no Salão Principal, Gina percebeu que o sapato apertava um pouco o seu dedinho - _"Não serviu com tanta perfeição assim"_ - pensou enquanto sentava-se no seu lugar de costume e se servir de café da manhã.  
  
Encheu metade do copo de leite em seguida pegando as torradas para passar um pouco da geléia de abóbora que estava do seu lado dando uma generosa dentada.  
  
- Não vai querer patê? - observou Hermione.  
  
- Eu detesto patê! - respondeu sem pensar, olhando para o vidrinho parado na mesa - Ainda mais de figado!  
  
- Mas até uns dias atrás você disse que era chique! - falou confusa.  
  
- É, mas o gosto... - todos da mesa olhavam atentamente para Gina, deixando ela envergonhada - Existem outros meios de ser tocar piano!  
  
- Eu sei tocar um pouco. Minha mãe é concertista. - disse Parvarti fazendo Gina se sentir salva.  
  
- É mesmo? - perguntou alguém.  
  
Fazia dias em que Gina evitava pensar em qualquer detalhe que a fizesse pensar nos dias em que não havia sido ela mesma. Era estranho dizer isso para si mesma, mas ela começava a entender como Draco se sentia; Mesmo ele tendo tudo que ela não tinha, ela tinha algo que ele não: uma família.  
  
Durante o tempo em que viveu na pele dele, não recebeu uma carta se quer, ou viu nas coisas dele algo que pudesse demonstrar o quanto ele representava para aquelas pessoas, e ele para elas. Ela que tinha tantas fotos da família se sentiu vazia por não ver nenhuma da dele.  
  
Com um calafrio, afastou o pensamento da camesa e seguiu em frente. Seria uma ótima manhã tendo aulas com o Prof° Snape...

...

.

O sinal não tocava, e Gina estava olhando para seu calderão angustiada.  
  
_"Por que quando a gente mas precisa que o tempo passe ele demora tando?"_  
  
Mas, assim que começou a se revoltar com o 'tempo', o sinal tocou e todos começaram a sair da sala. Jogou as coisas na sua mochila e saiu da sala, sendo a última a sair da sala.  
  
_"Como sempre"_, completou ao ver a cara do Snape pronta para ataca-la.  
  
Enquanto caminhava, espraguejou baixinho olhando para seus pés, imaginando o quanto inchado eles ficariam quando ela tirasse o sapato. A pequena impressão sobre os sapatos diminuirem já era quase certeza, concluiu vendo estrelas.  
  
Levantou os olhos e continuou a caminhas pelo corredor, vendo uma sobra se mexer em direção contrária. Sentiu seu estômago revirar de ansia ao notar que ela estava se aproximando, torcendo para não ser Draco, suspirando assim que viu quem tinha chegado.  
  
- Oi Harry! - comprimentou aliviada assim que o viu.  
  
- Oi Gina, tudo bem com você? - perguntou Harry parando para conversar.  
  
- Sim e você? - o garoto apenas acenou com a cabeça de um jeito tímido - Então..você está indo para Grifinória?  
  
- Não..eu tava dando uma volta antes de ir pro Salão Principal. Seu irmão e a Hermione estão discutindo e eu fugi!  
  
- Ah, entendo.  
  
Gina não sabia o que dizer para Harry, começando a ficar constrangida com o silêncio que se instalou ali. Harry parecia querer falar sempre algo, mas sempre que abria a boca não saia palavras. Então ele criou coragem e de um passo mais perto de Gina.  
  
Fechando os punhos tentando arrumar forças, Gina tentou dar um passo para trás, porém seus pés estavam tão doloridos que ela não conseguia se movimentar. Ela estava presa a poucos centímetros de Harry, que era até possível ouvir sua respiração.  
  
Durante muito tempo esperou que Harry ficasse nervoso com a sua presença, e a proximidade que aqueles olhos verdes que mexiam tanto com ela. Só que aquilo tudo tinha mudado para uma amizade, e sabia que Harry não pensava assim e estava prestes fazer e ela estava procurando as palavras corretas para impedir e acabar com aquilo. Fechou o olhos como se não vê-lo torna-se mais fácil pensar no que dizer.  
  
_"'Harry você é um irmãozão!'- muito foçado Gina - 'Sabe queria te contar algo..tou afim de um Lufa-lufa!' - não, isso pode lembrar ele do Cedrico. Já sei!!! - 'Lembra de ...'"_  
  
- Sinto interromeper os pombinhos, mas namoricos no corredor é contra o regulamento - disse uma voz extremamente familiar em um tom seco - Detenção.  
  
Gina abriu rapidamente os olhos vendo Harry se distanciar rapidamente dela, e correr os olhos a procura da pessoa que estava próxima dela lançando um olhar rancaroso para os dois, junto com um sorriso vingativo.   
  
- Mas nós não...-disse Harry alterando drasticamente a voz.  
  
- Não me interessa o nome que você dá para isso, Potter. - disse Draco - Os dois, aqui no final das aulas. Fui claro?  
  
Ela observava boquiaberta a cena, enquanto Harry parecia disposto a brigar. Respirando fundo, Gina pousou a mão no ombro de Harry.  
  
- Por favor... - disse baixinho.  
  
Harry olhou para Gina, e desistiu de fazer o que quer que tinha em mente. Virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal.  
  
E quando a ruiva foi ver o Sonserino, viu que ele fazia o mesmo mais em direção contrária, deixando-a só.

* * *

Cada milímetro do seu corpo vibrava de ódio e um desejo forte de vingança crescia cada vez que ele se lembrava da cena que ele tinha visto horas antes.  
  
Ele estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina, mas ela não chegava então tinha decidido procurá-la. Passou no corredor principal e foi até o secundário, e encontrou Gina.  
  
Mas ela não estava sozinha, ela estava com Potter e estava quase beijando ele!  
  
Não que estivesse com ciúmes, não mesmo. Por ele a Weasley poderia estar namorando até o Crabby que ele não estaria nem ligando. Ele só estava irritado por terem infligido uma regra, embora ele nunca se irritava assim quando um aluno fazia isso, mas afinal era Potter - justificava para si mesmo. _"Mas então por que você quis seguir a Weasley?"_, zombava-se.

* * *

**N/A:**_Eu queria pedir desculpas por demorar tanto para atualizar. Não era minha intenção demorar tanto, mas em algum lugar eu me perdi e não conseguia continuar, porém eu nunca desisti de terminar essa história e nem me passou pela cabela largar esse projeto.  
  
Mas agora eu já escrevi mais capítulos e já comecei a escrever o fim, e queria agradecer todos que tem me apoiado a continuar, mesmo que seja anônimo. :)  
  
Nesse meio tempo fic um shortfic do casal Rony e Hermione, Golpe de Mestre. Quem gostar do shipper ou quiser ver, é só clicar lá no alto no meu nick e vai aparecer ela na minha lista de fanfictions   
  
Até semana que vem! o/_


	9. Detenção: A vez de Gina

**Capítulo 8 - Detenção**

No último degrau da escada, o coração bateu forte. E assim vinha acontecendo a cada minuto daquele dia. Encontrar com Draco em um momento que queria falar a sério com Harry não tinha sido nada bom, e como se não bastasse, quase recebeu um beijo sem perceber de tão distraída que estava.

Assim que Harry e Draco saíram deixando ela só no corredor, ela tirou os sapatos e saiu correndo com ele nas mãos, sem se importar que cor suas meias ficariam ou se alguém a visse daquele jeito. Tudo que queria era fazer era evitar que seus pensamentos a levassem para onde ela menos gostaria.

_"Será que Draco ficou com ciúmes de mim por eu estar com Harry? Não, isso seria impossível..ele só fez aquilo porque ele detesta o Harry.."_

Resolveu procurar seus sapatos para tentar manter sua mente ocupada. Olhou no banheiro das meninas e perto da fogueira, até parar numa velha poltrona vermelha, onde Bichento brincava com a fivela dos seus sapatos.

Tomou um copo e seguiu em direção ao local combinado para detenção. Quanto mais rápido fosse aquilo, melhor, pensava ela, agora a poucos metros do local.

O corredor estava escuro com apenas algumas tochas trincando enquanto o fogo as consumia. Era possível ouvir vozes vindas do Salão Principal ecoando nos corredores. Gina apertou os olhos para enxergar mais a frente para ver se alguém já tinha chegado, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ver um vulto que não sabia se era de Draco ou Harry.

Conforme foi se aproximando, começou a perceber que era o sonserino pelo corte do cabelo. Então atrasou o passo e se fingiu distraída com alguma coisa nas unhas.

- Oh, você já está aí! - fingiu surpresa.

- Que belo namorado você foi arrumar..nem veio com você na detenção..

A provocação de Draco era obvia e Gina preferiu não responder, deixando Draco intrigado se eles estavam juntos ou não.

O silêncio entre os dois os deixavam confusos do que dizer um para o outro. O loiro olhava firmemente para os olhos dela, chamando-os para conversarem. Gina relutava em olhar, temendo sua própria reação, mas como uma criança que vê um filme proibido, ela começou a virar os olhos em direção a Draco.

- Vai logo com isso.

- Seja mais educado, ou sua detenção pode duplicar, Potter - disse Draco fuzilando-o com os olhos - Bom, já que os dois estão aqui podemos começar. Potter você vai até a sala do Filch. Ele está esperando você por você, e você, Weasley, vem comigo.

Harry parecia apático. Antes de tomar seu caminho aproximou-se de Gina e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

- Se ele te fizer alguma coisa, me fala, ok?

* * *

Eles caminhavam quietos, deixando apenas o barulho da sola de seus sapatos batendo no chão, os acompanharem, já que não se ouvia mais ruídos do Salão Principal.

Draco se perguntava o que Harry teria poderia ter dito para Gina, mas procurava tomar cuidados de não deixar transparecer.

Estavam em um corredor cheio de portas quando ele parou, tirando um molho de chaves do bolso e escolhendo uma delas e girar ela na porta.

Gina reconheceu de imediato a sala, sentindo um arrepiu frio descer pela sua espinha. Tentando parecer calma, entrou na sala.

_"Foi aqui..que eu e Draco nos beijamos"_, pensou involuntariamente e logo se condenado por isso.

- E então, o que eu devo fazer?

- Você está vendo aquele balde com panos? Você vai ter que limpar esses troféus.

Gina foi até o balde, pegou um pano e começou a limpar o primeiro troféu que viu pela frente. Draco parecia imóvel observando sua atitude.

- Você vai ficar aí só me olhando? - perguntou Gina irritada.

- Preciso ter certeza que está fazendo isso de um modo certo. - retrucou Draco.

- Eu me sentiria mais a vontade se você saísse daqui. - respondeu convicta.

- Minha presença te incomoda Weasley? - sorriu malicioso.

Gina olhou para o troféu que estava limpando, e esfregou o pano com raiva, antes de olhar para Draco.

- Tudo em VOC me incomoda!

- Bom saber disso - respondeu ele se aproximando.

- Aproxime-se mais um pouco e eu...eu te jogo esse balde cheio d'água.

- Experimenta.

Ela mal esperou ele completar a frase e jogou todo conteúdo do balde em cima de Draco, arrependendo-se logo em seguida.

- Weasley, eu.. - disse ele bravo pingando.

- Ha ha ha ha. Desculpa, eu não..ha ha ha ha..

O rosto de Draco se contorcia numa expressão de ódio, mas por mais que Gina tentasse, não conseguia parar de rir. Draco estava realmente engraçado, sem aquela pose toda de sempre.

- Limpe-me agora.

Os olhos de Draco emitiam um brilho estranho, deixando Gina assustada e inclinada a obedecer. Pegou o pano que tinha passado no troféu e se aproximou de Draco.

- Com isso não, com a sua roupa.

- Quê?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

_"Não acredito que estou fazendo isso, não acredito."_, dizia para si mesma tirando sua veste para limpar Draco. _"Antes a veste do que sua roupa mesmo."_

- Por que você não balança esse cabelo..assim fica mais fácil. - Draco fuminou-a com os olhos, e ela entendeu o recado. - Tá bom, já não está mais aqui quem falou!

Gina dobrou sua veste e foi até as costas de Draco, onde começou a passar no cabelo de Draco, evitando o máximo de contato possível. Desceu até a orelha e passou rápido sobre o pescoço do loiro. Com várias batidinhas, passava nas costas de Draco.

- Suavidade não é com você não é mesmo?

- Você reclama demais, Malfoy! - resmungou indo para frente de Draco.

Evitou olhar para o rosto de Draco, sem saber direito aonde estava passando suas vestes. Aquela proximidade que estava de Draco fazia ela ficar com vontade de estar com ele, e isso nenhum pouco bom.

- Por que não olha o que você está fazendo? - perguntou Draco com a voz suave.

Espantada, Gina olhou para Draco e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Podia sentir o hálito de Draco perto do seu e estava tentada a ir mais a fundo. Ele olhava fixamente para os olhos dela, e segurou seus braços, trazendo-a mais para perto. Os lábios dos dois se roçavam e Gina não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Draco pousou um beijo nos lábios dela. Era gentil, suave e intrigante, como Gina nunca esperaria de Draco. Precisava parar, mas ter Draco assim era tão bom.

Arrumando forças, Gina respirou fundo e empurrou Draco para longe dela. Ele a olhou confuso, sem solta-lá.

- Não!

_"Não..não faz essa cara"_, dizia Gina para si mesmo tentando resistir, e desvencilhou-se de Draco, indo embora deixando ele lá, só.

_"Pronto!"_, orgulhava de si mesma, _"agora é minha vez de deixar ele lá s"_. Sorria vitoriosa, antes de se lembrar que esqueceu a sua veste lá dentro.

_"Depois..depois eu dou um jeito nisso..."_, afastou o pensamento indo direto para torre da Grifinória, antes que Draco viesse atrás dela.

* * *

Draco ainda podia ouvir o _'não'_ de Gina escoando em sua mente. Ela havia mesmo dito _'não'_ para ele?

Irritado por ter sido deixado lá pela Gina, que nem se quer tinha completado sua detenção, ele passou a mão em suas vestes tentando tirar um pouco da água que ela tinha atirado nele.

Pegou as chaves pronto para fechar a porta. Ela tinha escapado dele, mas não ia ser assim, jurava para si.

* * *

**N/A:** _Nesse capítulo resolvi ser um má com o Draco..ele não estava sendo nada legal com a Gina..._

_Essa história de limpar com a roupa eu tirei de uma história, mas sinceramente não me lembro se foi livro, fanfic nem nada, até porque já faz um bom tempo.._

_Críticas, sugestões ou elogios? Reviews ou email me (vide perfil)_

_Se alguém aqui gostar de R/Hr eu e minha amiga montamos um portal especial pro shipper. Quem quiser conferir o end ronyemione.webcindario. com (sem www)_


	10. A chegada do inverno

**Capítulo 9 – A chegada do inverno.**

O sol se escondera aquele dia, dando lugar as nuvens pálidas e geladas que cobriam o céu.

Havia pequenos pontinhos brancos, do lado de fora do castelo, anunciando a chegada do inverno.

Reunindo um punhado de coragem, Gina empurrou as cobertas e ergueu-se rapidamente, tentando evitar que o frio a tomasse por completo.

Vestiu-se o mais depressa que pode, dando um nó rápido em sua gravata e jogando o sueter por cima da cabeça, enquanto pegava seu cachecol, enrolando-o em seguida em seu pescoço. Penteou os cabelos e passou uma maquiagem bem leve, antes de descer as escadas e tomar seu café da manhã.

- Prontinho! - sorriu para o espelho procurando pela veste.

Porém, ao pensar nas sua veste, se lembrou de Draco e de quanto ele deveria estar bravo pelo que ela fez. _"E não me arrependo nenhum pouco"_, sorriu triunfante.

Mas o fato é que tinha esquecido de pegar suas vestes depois que saiu e quando lembrou-se, já não dava mais para voltar atrás. E a única veste que lhe restava, ela tinha posto para lavar.

_"Ah não! Nem pensar que eu vou pedir alguma emprestada. Ainda estou traumatizada com a história dos sapatos"_, lembrou-se com uma careta. Era o início do inverno, não poderia fazer tanto frio afinal.

Atravessou o retrato da mulher gorda e seguiu em direção ao Salão Principal. Passava pelo saguão, quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço. Seu coração disparou de precipitação e virou-se para ver quem era.

- Achou que eu ia me esquecer de ontem, Weasley? - sussurrou Malfoy provocando-a.

- Nunca pensei nisso..

- Eu deveria te dar outra detenção por isso.. - falou ele bem lentamente para que ela entendesse cada palavra.

- Você mereceu! - respondeu contendo o riso.

- Não ria. - disse ele num tom ameaçador, antes de espirar - Ora Weasley! Viu o que você fez?!

- Sr. Malfoy, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor um instante. - interrompeu prof. Snape ignorando Gina.

_"Que arrogante! Fingiu que não me viu! Por isso é mal amado!"_

- Só um minuto, por favor, Professor. - disse Draco quando viu Gina virar-se.

- Ok. Conversaremos mais tarde em minha sala.

Gina fitou a cena curiosa, vendo o professor se retirar.

- Depois definimos sua nova detenção. Sua veste - ergueu Draco uma roupa dobrada, sorrindo ironicamente. - deveria me agradecer!

- Por ter se limpado nela? - retrucou tomando sua veste das mãos de Draco, e misturando-se nos grupos, até chegar a mesa da Grifinória.

- Bom dia!

- 'Dia - respondeu Hermione com um aceno.

- Não vai por sua veste? - perguntou Rony.

- Não está tão frio assim - respondeu rápido, enquanto se servia de uma xícara de chocolate quente e panquecas.

A conversa na mesa da Grifinória transcorria de forma agradavél. Gina escutava, plapitava, mais não tirava de sua cabeça o que havia se passado.

_"Será que eu não fui muito rude com Malfoy? Afinal, ele só quis devolver minha veste, e.. implicar um pouco comigo, talvez"_.

Deu uma olhada de esgueira na mesa da Sonserina, mas Draco não se encontrava lá. De certo, lembrou-se, ele estava na sala do Snape. O que será que ele queria com Draco?, perguntou-se quando notou o lugar de Snape vago.

* * *

- Então está certo, sr. Malfoy. Quaisquer mudanças ou novidades eu o informo.

- Certo. - respondeu Draco - Se o sr. me der licença, vou para minha aula de Transfiguração.

O professor fez que sim com a cabeça, sem perder o olhar amargo que sempre carregava. Draco saiu da sala e começou a caminhar pelos corredores.

Na verdade, ele não estava nenhum pouco preocupado com a aula de Transfiguração. Provavelmente a prof. McGonnagal falaria alguma coisa do tipo: _"Vocês precisam se dedicar mais para os NIEM'S. Eles vão decidir a vida de vocês, a partir de agora"_.

E a última coisa que gostaria de ouvri era alguém dizendo o que fazer. Já bastavam seus pais, recordou triste. Lúcio via em Draco um sucessor que realizaria todos os seus sonhos de extermínio de sangue ruins. Desde pequeno ouvindo isso, ele acabara concordando com a idéia, até o dia em que uma sangue ruim deu sua vida para salvar seu pai. Ele parecia esquecer-se de tal fato, mas como Draco poderia esquecer se ele viu tudo acontecer do seu lado?

Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer do acontecimento. Com um espirro, lembrou-se que ainda não tinha definido a nova detenção de Gina. Ela mal sabia o que a esperava.

* * *

Os calcanhares de Gina se batiam, trêmulos de frio, provando mais uma vez o quanto sua teoria - _"Primeiro dia de inverno, não deve fazer tanto frio assim"_ - era totalmente furada.

Todos em Hogwarts inteira estava com vestes, menos ela. Durante a aula de Herbologia, olhou várias vezes sua mochila, onde tinha guardado sua veste, mas recusava-se a vesti-la, como se isso fosse ferir seu orgulho. E seus calcanhares respondiam em resposta a isso.

Estava ficando cada vez mais complicado resistir, e as olhadas para sua mochila viraram frequentes, até que não conseguiu evitar um espirro.

- Por que não põem sua veste, srta. Weasley? - perguntou prof. Sprout carinhosamente.

- Eu..vou fazer isso agora - respondeu ela vencida, abrindo o zíper da sua mochila.

- Deve!! Com esse frio você pode pegar uma pneumonia se não se cuidar. - disse trágica.

Gina puxou sua veste. O simples fato de fazer isso já fazia com que se sentisse aquecida, prevendo o que estaria por vir. Desenlaçou o cachecol de seu pescoço e colocou a veste sobre sua cabeça ajeitando-a no seu corpo e colocando o cachecol de volta. Tudo parecia perfeitamente bem, porém Gina gelou e dessa vez não era de frio.

_"Acalme-se Gina. É apenas uma impressão"_, dizia enquanto pegava a manga e levou até o nariz. Arregalou os olhos ao confirmar suas suspeitas: _"Minha roupa..está com o mesmo cheiro que Draco. NÃO PODE SER! como isso foi acontecer?! Será que quando eu limpei minha veste nele passou cheiro?! Mesmo assim NÃO PODE SER!"_

_"Calma Gina, respira fundo, esse não é um bom momento para ser histérica. Você pode achar o Dobby na hora do almoço e estará tudo resolvido"_. Agora tudo era uma questão de tempo. Mas porque o tempo parecia não passar e ela começava a sentir que Draco estava tão perto?

Depois do primeiro espirro, não demorou muito até outros aparecerem. Aos poucos, Gina nem sentia mais o cheiro de Draco em sua roupa, pois seu nariz começara a entupir. Já não era preciso falar com Dobby, mas mesmo assim ela estava decidida a ir, assim que saisse da Madame Pomfrey.

- Eu..acho que estou um pouco gripada. - disse timidamente entrando na enfermaria.

- Mas um? - perguntou Madame Pomfrey, desviando os olhos de Draco para ela.

* * *

**N/A:** _O que será que o prof. Snape queria com Draco? mais um mistério_

_Queria agradecer aos emails e reviews que vocês tem mandado. Ainda não tive tempo para responder todos com calma, mas assim quer der, eu farei o/_

_  
Já terminei de escrever a fic, então não se preocupem, logo logo ele estará no ar _

_Até semana que vem_.


	11. O Troco

**Capítulo 10 – O Troco**

- Mais um? – exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

Por algum momento, Gina havia se esquecido que Draco também estava gripado. Os dois se encararam por um longo instante, até Madame Pomfrey começar a caminhar pela sala.

- Vou trazer um xarope para os dois, não demoro – falou atravessando a porta e desaparecendo de vista.

Gina espirrou contra sua vontade e procurou algo para se concentrar enquanto Madame Pomfrey não vinha. Sabia que Draco a estava observando e se não prestasse atenção nele, talvez eles nem brigassem.

- A justiça foi feita – disse Draco assim que Gina espirrou – E olha que eu ainda não fiz nada! – frizou.

- Você mereceu!

- Mereci mesmo, Weasley? – perguntou Draco se aproximando de forma sedutora.

Ela respirou fundo tentando não se intimidar com a presença do loiro. Ele queria vingança, Gina sabia disso, mas ela sabia também que estava ficando difícil ficar tão próximo de Draco sem seu coração disparar. Talvez..ela gostasse mais da presença de Draco do que demonstrava.

Os olhos azuis-acinzentados se aproximavam seguros de si, como se estivesse feito algum estratagema antes. Eles pararam adiante de Gina, e sorriram.

- Sabe o que eu acho que eu mereço? – disse malicioso se aproximando dos lábios de Gina, e dessa vez ela sabia que não teria forças para fugir.

Draco fechou os olhos e virou-se para o lado antes de soltar um espirro. Gina ficou confusa por instantes achando que era uma provocação antes ele espirrar e tentou se recompor. Talvez a batalha não estivesse tão perdida.

- Voltei, meus queridos. Por quem eu começo? – surgiu Madame Pomfrey.

- Que tal por mim? – disse Gina evitando Draco. – Eu tenho treino de Quadribol hoje...

- Não sei se é uma boa você jogar. Mesmo eu curando sua gripe, seu corpo está fraco para friagem. – disse Madame Pomfrey virando um frasco com um líquido amarelo numa colher e oferecendo à Gina.

Gina aceitou a colherada fazendo uma careta. Sorriu para a enfermeira e se retirou dali, como se só houvesse as duas ali.

* * *

Draco deu mais um soco em seu travesseiro. Quem visse de fora, diria que ele estava tentando fazer seu travesseiro aumentar de tamanho, mas na verdade ele fazia aquilo para tentar conter a raiva que crescia cada vez mais nele.

O fato da ruiva da Grifinória estar desprezando ele tão na cara dura o deixava assim, e ele mais do que nunca sentia fraco. Gina estava fazendo o que _ele_ faria com ela, observou.

_"Nunca nenhuma garota me tratou assim! Quem ela pensa que é, afinal?"_

Uma pena voou de seu travesseiro depois de outro soco, e Draco decidiu parar de pensar nisso. Se ela queria desprezo, teria isso e muito mais.

* * *

Cada dia de inverno estava ficando mais frio, e isso se intensificava cada vez mais por causa de Draco. Ele não saia mais de seus pensamentos, e ao contrário dela, e ele parecia ter apagado ela como se fosse um rabisco feito de lápis, mais corrigido rapidamente com uma borracha.

Ela fitou para o loiro mais uma vez, mas ele nem notava sua presença, notou ela mexendo sua sopa.

- Você não vai comer? – perguntou Harry vendo que ela só mexia a colher na sopa mais nunca tomava.

- Tô sem fome. – respondeu ela desinteressada.

- Trate de comer. Se você ficar com fraqueza vai ser um problema...se esqueceu que a gente tem jogo no sábado contra a Sonserina?

- Deixe de ser tão grosseiro, Rony. Não ta vendo que sua irmã não está bem? – censurou Hermione.

- É verdade Hermione, eu tenho que comer bem, porque eu não quero perder esse jogo de jeito nenhum!

Esse seria um bom modo para mostrar para Draco quem ele pensa quem é em ignorar ela assim, concluiu sorrindo. Mostraria para ele que ele não afeta ela em nada, assim como ela não o afeta.

- Você vai passar o Natal em Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry de repente.

- Claro! Esse é o último ano de vocês, eu não perderia por nada. – sorriu para Harry arrependendo-se em seguida.

"Para quê eu fui usar o Harry para provocar o Draco se ele nem mesmo está me dando bola?"

Perguntava-se tomando sua sopa, quanto o loiro mordia ferozmente uma torrada.

* * *

Colocou a caneleira sentindo-se vivo enquanto fazia isso. Iria finalmente começar o campeonato de quadribol e jogar contra a Grifinória só fazia aumentar ainda mais sua vontade de ganhar.

Não que Gina tivesse alguma com isso. Ela seria apenas uma a mais para perder. _"Ela e o seu Potterzinho"_, pensou ironicamente calçando seu tênis. Mirou-se no espelho sorrindo triunfante para mostrar para todos eles quem ganharia ali.

- Vamos lá pessoal, é hora de vencer. – disse pegando sua vassoura saindo do vestiário.

A voz de Simas Finnigan soava no estádio inteiro apresentando os membros da Sonserina e pôs-se sobre a vassoura. Aquele seria um grande jogo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Meu pc deu problema semana passada. Sorte que eu sou uma menina esperta e salvei tudo em disquete. Ok, não tão esperta assim. Eu perdi um disquete com os últimos capítulos digitados, mas como eu os escrevi em papel, então não será problema fazer tudo de novo, por isso para compensar a não-atualização semana passada e esse capítulo que ficou bem curto, semana que vem eu postarei dois capítulos, capiche?_

_Existem detalhes em brancos, mas no próximo capítulo uma parte será revelada, então não tenham pressa "_

_Tnx reviews e emails. (prometo tomar vergonha na cara e responder todos) e até semana que vem. o/_


End file.
